


Three Day Stay

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Bianca di Angelo - Freeform, Calypso - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frank Zhang - Freeform, Gay, Gay Rights, Hades - Freeform, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Kissing, LGBT, Lesbians, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Reyna - Freeform, Smut, Solangelo smut, Thalia Grace - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, hand holding, jasper - Freeform, leo valdez - Freeform, nill - Freeform, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform, same love, solangelo, solangelo fluff, wico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo, lead singer of the indie rock band Hades' Heart, is admitted to a New York hospital on a 51/50 for a suicide attempt.</p>
<p>Over his three day stay, will his doctor, Will Solace, be able to save Nico from himself? </p>
<p>This is a spin off to the usual "Three days in the infirmary" prompt. </p>
<p>The story is a lot better than the summary, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Day Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm working on another fanfiction cx 
> 
> I always see a million fanfics with the three days in the infirmary prompt, so I decided to my own little spin on it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story!

“Hey, Pocketful of Sunshine!” a male’s voice teasingly hollered.

Will Solace dropped his sandwich at the sound of his childish nickname being shouted. You sing “Pocketful of Sunshine,” _once_ at a talent show in middle school, and the stupid nickname sticks for life!

_Really_? Will thought to himself. _Pocketful of Sunshine? Oh, like that doesn’t get old. Couldn't he think of something more original? I mean, it's me! There's a lot of material to work with!_

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes in annoyance, sighed, and dropped his head down in defeat. Ugh, couldn't he just have his lunch in peace? Just _once_?

“What is it, Lee!” Will shouted to his boss, who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Lee made his way across the cafeteria and stood in front of one of the hospital’s youngest doctors. Said doctor also just happened to be his younger half brother.

"Sorry about interrupting your lunch, little bro,” Lee said sympathetically while patting Will on the shoulder.

The blue eyed boy shrugged nonchalantly. Honestly, he was used to this kind of commotion. A bunch of crazy things happened to him on a daily basis anyways.

"It's okay man. I'm a doctor, I’m used to the ridiculous hours and sudden phone calls instructing me to come into work at three a.m. What do you need?”

His older brother took in a deep breath before replying.

_Oh no_ , Will worried to himself. _This can't be good._

“A new patient just came in for you today. He’s 24 years old, and last night he overdosed on his sleeping medication. Thankfully, his best friend found him and called 911 right away. They pumped his stomach last night at the E.R., and now he's on a 51/50.”

Will felt a large lump form in his throat. It broke his heart whenever someone was admitted into his care due to a suicide attempt. It hurt even worse when their three day hold was up, they went home, and they arrived at the hospital again the next day. The only difference was that when they came the second time, they arrived in a body bag, not an ambulance.

He was speaking from personal experience. A little over a month ago, a beautiful blue eyed girl who he went to high school with was sent into his care for slashing both her wrist open with a pocket knife. She had survived the attempt and her younger sister (also one of his best friends), Piper, had called 911.

Since she had no prior history of depression, self harm, or anything else that would raise alarm bells, Will released her after her three day hold was up.

That same night, the gorgeous blue eyed girl booked herself a suite at the Plaza Hotel. She jumped from her twenty-third floor hotel balcony and died on impact. The blonde haired man will never forget the pain he felt when he discovered Silena Beaurgard’s body, which had once housed such a lovely soul, was now a cold corpse in the hospital’s morgue.

Lee could sense his brother’s discomfort. He quickly wrapped his arms around the broken doctor and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You're a great doctor, Will. You make people feel better. You're here to help and make people healthy again.”

A single tear streamed down Will’s face, but he wiped it away before Lee could notice.

"Yeah, you're right,” Will finally managed to say, his breath a shaky mess full of fear.

"He's on the the third floor, room 307,” Lee stated. “I think it's best if you go see him right now.”

Will nodded, grabbed the remainder of his sandwich, and ate it on his way to the elevator. His hands shook uncontrollably as he pressed the button that would take him to the third floor.

He was alone in the elevator, and as it ascended past the first few floors, Will wondered if Silena had been alone in the elevator heading to her twenty-third floor hotel suite. He pushed those thoughts aside as the elevator doors flew open.

Collecting himself rather quickly, Will went into full on doctor mode and strode down the hospital’s nearly empty hallway.

When he entered room 307, the sight in front of him was not what he was expecting at all. Will’s doctor mode immediately dissolved. He _knew_ the people in the hospital room. He knew each and every single one of them from high school. Hell, he was still close to the group’s girlfriends, siblings, and family!

They kept in touch over the years, considering how close their group of friends had been during high school, and the fact that one of the men was his brother-in-law. Sadly, they hadn’t seen each other in so long.

The three boys were now members of a famous indie rock band called Hades’ Heart. They've spent the last two years traveling all around the world, performing sold out shows and gigs. Who would have thought they’d end up back here on such awful circumstances?

“Percy, Jason, _Nico_?” Will exclaimed with surprise.

The four boys all looked at each other in complete shock. This was way, _way_ too ironic.

“Hey man!” Jason yelled. “How have you been?”

“I've been good,” Will replied awkwardly.

“Little brother!” Percy cried while rushing over to Will and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

_Dammit_ , Will thought to himself, slightly frustrated by his situation.  _That's the second time today someone has referred to me as their little brother. I hate being one of the youngest in the famil_ y.

Jason rushed over to Will and gave him those fist bumps that all guys give their friends. Percy even pulled Will into another hug and ruffled his hair around.

“I was going to call you last night and tell you we were in town, cause’ the visit was suppose to be a big surprise, but then, yeah…” Percy trailed off.

“How's my sister doing?” Will questioned automatically.

He had really missed his beautiful older sister. She had spent the last two years traveling around the world with Hades’ Heart, designing architecture wherever she went, and studying each country they were visiting at the time.

"Oh, you mean Annabeth? She’s doing great!” Percy responded, a large goofy smile spreading across his face at the mention of his wife’s name. “She's spending time with Piper, Bianca, Reyna and Hazel right now, you know, doing girl stuff.”

“Oh, she's with Hazel?” Will asked happily. “She and I actually went shopping together two days ago! I helped her pick out the best winter clothing set!”

They made general small talk for about five minutes, catching up on everything under the sun, before Will kindly asked them to leave, indicating that he needed some alone time with his patient.

"Shit! Sure dude, sorry about that! We must totally be intruding! I'm gonna-um- being going now!” Percy ranted, clearly flustered by the whole situation.

Upon closer inspection, Will noticed that both Jason and Percy had red and puffy eyes, most likely caused by hours of heart wrenching crying.

The jet black haired boy said a few parting words to Nico and left the room in a hurry.

Jason soon followed, but not before whispering to Will, “Make sure to take care of him for me, okay? He's… He's like my little brother. I wouldn't be able to take it if something bad happened to him.”

“Don’t worry,” Will replied. “I care about him too. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him again.”

Jason gave Nico one last glance before leaving the hospital room.

Will looked over at Nico’s hospital bed and could see the IV’s sticking out of his arms, his body covered in the hospital’s notoriously unsexy blue patient’s gown, and the man’s distorted and miserable looking face.

Years ago, when they had all been in high school together, Nico never looked as broken as he looked now. Sure, he was your typical brooding teenager, but there was always a hint of happiness to his personality.

Now, Will only sensed darkness within him, and it destroyed a little piece of his heart. The little piece that would always belong to the shorter boy.

If Will was being completely honest with himself, he would be the first to admit that he has been in love with Nico di Angelo since the beginning of grade school. Their families had grown up together, and ever since he was a little boy, he knew that he felt strong feelings towards the younger Italian man.

The blonde haired man sat in the chair besides Nico’s bed and started asking him the standard questions. Or at least, he _tried_ to ask him the standard questions. Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had to be selfish and let his personal life interfere with his work life.

"Neeks…” Will said softly. “What-what are you doing here?”

Nico ignored Will, rolled over onto his side, and shoved his face into his fluffy white pillow.

"Nico, please,” Will begged to the dark haired man. “Tell me why you're here?”

“I wanna go home,” the Italian man muttered into his pillow. “I wanna go see Hazel and Bianca.”

“I can't let you go home,” Will responded sadly. “Doctor’s orders.”

The brown eyed man flipped over onto his back and faced Will with red bloodshot eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” Nico pleaded. “I have to go see Bianca and Hazel! They-they must be worried sick about me right now! I haven't seen them in _months_ , Solace!”

"I'm sure they'll come and visit you here,” Will responded. “For the next three days, I can't allow you to leave this hospital.”

“Why _not_!” Nico cried while clenching his fist in anger. At this point, the dark haired boy could feel himself holding back angry tears. 

“Because you made an attempt on your _life_ , Nico! That's extremely serious and incredibly dangerous! We can't just let you walk out of the hospital a day after you overdose on sleeping medication!”

“God dammit!” Nico hissed. “I just want to see my family and be happy! Is that too much to ask for?”

Will was taken aback when he saw the younger man begin to cry.

These next three days were going to be long, painful, and heartbreaking for the both of them. Will could literally feel the hell about to break loose.


End file.
